Schwuppdiwupp
by anonymous-unknown
Summary: One-Shot. Families are like fudge...mostly sweet with a few nuts. Castiel, Gabriel, Balthazar and a couple OC sister angels. Dean, Sam and Bobby get to witness a chaotic sibling smack down.


**Authors Note:** So after hearing about all the news of the upcoming season: Carver stepping up, Gamble stepping down, Castiel coming back, Gabriel more than likely returning, 24 episodes, etc, etc, etc, I was in such a cheerful mood that I decided to write a small one-shot involving the angels in a sort of sweet and caring sibling hanging out of sorts. Next thing I know, this happened…

Yeaaaaah. I don't know either. It just popped into my head randomly. Blame the muse. As for the title, it was the first suggestion I got via Twitter. So I just went with it. Enjoy! :P

**Written:** 06 May

**Soundtrack:** None

**Word Count:** 1400+

**Beta:** None

**Category:** Castiel

**Content:** NO SLASH. (God knows I read it though…and now apparently write it.)

**Disclaimer: **Obviously, I do not possess any legal rights to anything to do with this series especially its characters. I'm sure we are all aware of that but this fact must always be noted due to this websites guidelines.

**Genres:** Friendship, Family, Humor

**Characters:** Castiel, Gabriel, Balthazar, Bobby, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester

**Fictional Characters:** Elizael, Josephine

**Rating:** K+

**ooo**

**Title: **Schwuppdiwupp

**Author: **anonymous-unknown

**Summary:** One-Shot. Here they were to ask a simple question. How it turned into an all out sibling smack down was still beyond any of them…

**xxx**

"Families are like fudge... mostly sweet with a few nuts."

Unknown

**ooo**

When Castiel popped in for a random visit, the Winchesters half expected a simple 'hello' with perhaps a 'what are you doing' and in turn maybe some 'anything I can help with' sort of conversation. They never even got passed the hello part before another angel popped in, a stuck up pompous ass of an angel who apparently had a thing for v-neck shirts, blazers and cocktail drinks. You know, the one by the name of Balthazar. _Yeah_, he was always a joy to have around.

Before both Dean and Sam could slip any words of insult at his presence, (well, Dean anyway) there came another rush of wind and another angel at their sides. This one the short, almost just as pompous nut job whom they knew as The Trickster, though more recently, _Gabriel_. And didn't that just make them quiver. Who would have guessed that the demi-god who caused them mountains of pain and mayhem for his amusement turned out to be an archangel. _Someone should have revoked his angel privileges a long ass time ago_.

"Oh great you're here too. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Dean asked, closing off the book he had been reading in research of their latest hunt, leaving it on the table.

"I didn't mean for them to follow me. I simply wanted to ask you a question Dean." Castiel answered, looking just a bit sorrowful for what he was sure was trouble to come.

"Which I already answered thank you." Gabriel interrupted.

"Which was a stupid answer," Balthazar quipped. "It didn't even make sense."

"It's not supposed to make sense. That's the point genius!" Gabriel huffed, shaking his head back and forth in annoyance. "I swear you two need to learn how to expand your sense of humor."

"So they can end up like you?" Another voice answered, before Sam and Dean could even ask in reference to what they were speaking of. They turned their heads a little, to find another angel sitting stone faced on the recliners arm. "That would be most unwise Gabriel. I don't think corrupting any of our siblings with your…_taste_ of wit is exactly what Father would appreciate."

_Bite me_. "Ellie! How's it goin' lil sis?"

Her only response to Gabriel's greeting (and his smart remark; _like you can hide such thoughts from a seraphim_) was a slight scowl. She didn't have to mention once again that she _hated_ her name being misused in such a manner. And Gabriel knew that for a fact, which is why he did so and smiled.

"Oh lovely. The baby-sitter is here."

"She's not my baby-sitter Balthazar."

"She might as well be Cassie. Considering how much trouble you find yourself in these days."

"I'm his _guardian_, not his…whatever that is."

"Baby-sitter."

"Whatever."

"I'm not a baby!"

"Are you getting' any of this?" Dean whispered to Sam, who simply shook his head as he continued to watch the exchange between the siblings, which was quickly heating up.

"Dude I have no idea."

"Well we got a room full of angels so something must be up."

"By why the heck are they _here_?"

"Why do I have a bunch of angels standing around in my living room?"

Both Sam and Dean turned around simultaneously to find Bobby coming down the stairs, watching as all four siblings started to speak, bicker, and now to the point of argue over something they still had no idea to what.

"We're still tryin' to figure that out," Dean smiled, finding amusement in the situation as another angel entered their midst, this one a tall, elegant, jade-eyed beauty that Dean thought could have played that elf in that hobbit movie. What was it again? The one with the giant eyeball?

"Josie!"

"Gabbie!"

Balthazar quickly chuckled as Josephine merely grinned a cheeky grin, loving that it was now Gabriel's turn to frown at the playful use of his own name.

"For the last time it's _Gabriel_! Not Gabrielle."

"Could have fooled me, _Gabbie_."

"Man this is getting good," Dean whispered through gritted teeth, having to bite down on his cheek to keep from laughing. Sam however just pursed his lips and rolled his eyes, wondering how Dean could still be so immature about some things. _Seriously. What the heck was up_?

This was simply just a gathering, a talk amongst siblings, and one that was quickly starting to boil over it would seem. Before any of them knew it, the conversation was starting to reach an uproar, with angel after angel after angel voicing their views and sharing their words. As to what, the hunters still had no clue. It didn't help that half the conversation wasn't even in English either.

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"It makes _perfect_ sense."

"How can that _logically_ make sense?"

"It's _Gabriel_. He has no logic."

"Screw you Balthy."

"Up yours Gabriel."

"You first, asshole."

Dean threw back his head in a silent laugh, the need to cry tears being held back by the look on Sam's face. Dean wanted to burst, his arms wrapping around his stomach, but Sam still didn't care for any of the ruckus and it was clear that Bobby wasn't either. Either one waited for the other to say something, but Dean saw that both just couldn't and continued to enjoy the show.

"Suck it up Buttercup."

"Why don't you both go suck it and shut the hell up."

"What kind of language is that for a lady?"

"I'll _show_ you who's the lady!"

"Maybe we should calm down Elizael."

"Maybe you should shut up Castiel."

"Oh that's very lady-like indeed."

"SHUT UP BALTHAZAR!"

"Man this is getting hilarious." Dean said, tears definitely falling now as he bent over laughing and trying not to hurl. Whatever their problem was worth all the trouble, and Dean couldn't find any reason to complain. So he did what he always did. Sit back, relax, and enjoyed the show.

"Your words can't hurt me little sis."

"Oh really?"

Before Gabriel knew it, Elizael had summoned a book into her hands and smacked him with it in the forehead, proving his theory wrong and leaving him with a quickly reddening bump. Which soon followed with a slight 'ow'. _There_ was some of his _humor_.

"There. Words hurt." She said cheeky, tossing the book behind her and leaving it to hit the floor.

"Now that wasn't very nice." Castiel said quietly.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"He's gonna do this Josie."

Before anyone could ask, Balthazar gave Gabriel his own smack, this time behind the head, leaving everyone standing there almost gaping. …For about a tenth of a second. Next thing everybody knew, there were 5 angels standing there one moment, and the next slapping each other silly.

It was quite the sight.

They were bickering, arguing, sharing their feelings with plucks to the nose, ears and foreheads, smacks in the same places, and head butts to and fro, and still no closer to solving their issue. Dean just continued laughing, Sam looking confused, Bobby wondering what the hell's, and the siblings going at it. The brawl soon enough led to tumbles to the floor, which expanded to the next room, which reached levels of mayhem so insane that once one angel was pulled up and out, another took them down and brought them back into the fight. Even the girls (or their vessels anyway) had their moments, proving how feisty (more like vicious) they could get towards their stupid brothers, and whatever fear of respect that the hunters had for them had quickly disappeared.

_It eventually came back, for the girls anyway. The men were a lost cause_.

Gabriel got tackled, Castiel crushed, Balthazar drop kicked, and Josie and Ellie just took their turns showing their brothers who was boss. By the time it was over, Dean was just about choking. Sam was embarrassed in disbelief. Bobby was, well, Bobby was just standing there as if this was Sam and Dean when they were kids all over again.

By the time they were finally done, each angel was exhausted, the boys in a pile and the girls sitting on and just beside them. Castiel was on the bottom, stomach to the floor, with Gabriel just above him and Balthazar at his side. Dean finally found a breath, an aching one at best, and asked the question that was probably spinning with all of them. At this point, he had to know.

"So," he chuckled again, drying the tears from his eyes and still wondering if this had even been real or not. "How did this start again?"

Each one looked at each other, then back at them, neither side speaking or even uttering a word. All the hunters simply stood there, and all eyes fell on Cas.

_One._

_Two_.

_Three_.

"I forgot the question."

_SMACK_!

SLAP!

*facepalm*

**THE END**

**Authors Note:** Yup. No idea. Reviews anyone? :P


End file.
